Electronic apparatus such as memories (e.g., random-access memory (RAM)) typically access data in chunks or collections, such as words (e.g., a 32-bit word). Some memories store the data together with error-correction code (ECC) data or information. The ECC data are calculated based on the data in a given word, and are written to the memory together with the respective word. During a read operation, the ECC data are read as well as the respective word. The ECC data allows detection and/or correction of some errors, for example, an incorrect bit or more than one incorrect bits.
The description in this section and any corresponding figure(s) are included as background information materials. The materials in this section should not be considered as an admission that such materials constitute prior art to the present patent application.